User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"You know that I'm an idiot, so I can't understand you... "The Powerful Ones"... but It's also because I'm an idiot that I can't withstand your selfish actions" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can give some cool talks. Add is a power and currently one of the most powerful immortals that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other "real" physical powers. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. Appearace Add has spiky dark hair wich is always messy and light grey eyes. It's in very good physical shape, with good muscles and broad-shouldered because his body keeps regenerating even in his healthy state. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or hoodie, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights, so he wants to save money. Background At the very begining there were two, ruling the entire universe, but one wanted more so it tried to kill the other. Before dying, that entity reached Earth and released it's powers into some humans, the ones who couldn't asimilate that energy died of total biological failiure, but the ones who did became power users. Add was born in Carson City (Nevada) being the son of Leah Halls, a native woman from Las Vegas, and Noah Schwarth, a belgian tourist who decided to stay when met Leah. At the age of 16 he became a power user by getting a "fragmet" of the entity inside him. At first he thought that his power was just the normal enhanced condition common in power users and, after showing his abilities to his fathers, he started a journey to look for answers. In his way he crossed paths with Anne Collet, his ex-girlfriend, who also became a power user of hypercompetence, and joined her. In his search for a place for power users Add arrived to Helise, an artificial island created as a huge scientific facility and a utopia for power users. After gathering as much information as he could he left the island in order to look for a huge power fragment that ended up at the Titikaka lake. On their way Add and Anne met Karina Petrova and her group, a bunch of power users who where also looking for that fragment. Karina used her mental manipulation powers with Anne, making her an apathic puppet perfect for containing the fragment. After they got the fragment into Anne, she developed nonexistence and got out of control, breaking from Karina's mental control and then flew to the Tierra del fuego archipelago, where she started anihilating anything she saw. When Add managed to get there after fighting Karina's group he tried to talk to her, but got his left arm destroyed and almost killed (at that moment he didn't know about his regeneration powers). With his last energy he moved the entire island where they were fighting away from civilization and proceeded to use his End Creation, turning Anne's nonexistence into existence, trapping her into an stone-like form and then he letting her sink in the Pacific ocean, where she is still trapped. Powers Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that is improved temporaly with Accelerating Regeneration when he takes damage for a long time . He has currently achieved absolute level but he'll eventually reach a superior level with any limitations . Even if he can heal from anything his regeneration time is very unstable, being as fast as the basic healing factor common in power users the most of the times and healing almost instantly sometimes. Due to his healing power he developed Enhanced Health and Peak Human Condition, but its able to suprass it breaking muscles and bones while regenerating at the same time. By becoming independent of everything Add is free even from his own fate and impossible to be mimicked as if by any means gets replicated, the one who tries to copy him will only get a weak healing factor. The End Add's main power. He literally creates, deletes and manipulates ends in all their meanings and forms, from methaphysical to conceptual however he wants. Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he isn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by [[Absolute Immortality|'any way'.]] 'Fighting style' Because of his impossibility to fully use his End Creation Add often aguments his poor combat skills with his regeneration, letting his opponent attack him in order to get closer and engage close physical combat ''"Just... deal with it..."-''Add referring to his peculiar immortality. Personality Add despite his usually called stubborn personality does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. He will even challenge Omnipotence if he has to. As a result, most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions'.' Inna pointed out that his intentions of helping others are not a good reason for him to hurt himself, as even if he himself is used to the pain, there are those who will find it painful to see him hurt. It should be noted that Inna herself almost wept when she was telling him that.She also adds that if he stick to his way, he will not be able to save the person he want to save the most. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy. Relations Alex Iuden : When one of the Nigh Omnipotent entities "died" the other one didn't last much longer, as it wasn't able to keep the control of the entire universe alone. It was at this moment when Alex took control over this universe to test his own power and became it's ruler. Add as a fragment holder can feel the presence of Alex, as well as the other power users. By his side, Alex feels curiosity about Add, seen him as a great ally, comrade and posible friend. Inna : At first their relationship was based on mutual curiosity but it eventually evolved to something deeper. Inna loves Add, but she knows that if he keeps evolving at this rate he'll become a trascendent being and she will have to kill him at some point. Add feels just physically attracted to Inna, and sees her like a perfect way to "commit suicide" when his moment arrives, thinking that as the embodiment of death she'll be able to kill him. Add is an active member of the U.U.E. that takes the role of errant boy and research subject. He joined it because of the influential propaganda, beliving that he's actually helping the world. If he gets killed by Omnipotence, the only known force able to stop him, then Cassius will simply bring him back. 'Trivia' -Hates magic-related powers because he can't understand them. -Add is based on the concept of justice: eternal and slow-minded, but always doing the right thing. -When Add's Accelerating Regeneration is active he emmits some kind of "smoke" from his wounds, because of the abnormal healing speed even for him. -Thank's to AncientAlphaGear and my sis for letting me mention their awesome characters. -His alias "Unkillable Monster" is a reference to the "Invincible Monster". Newadd.jpg|Even immortals go shopping. END.jpg|End Creation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters